Morning breath
by Sherry Furude
Summary: The morning comes with an abundance of things. Some are good, like energy for the brand-new day. Some not so, like morning breath. Some are what you make out of them, like a thirst for your lover's body. GinSherry smut oneshot. CWs: mentions of gunpowder and food, explicit language, foul language.


**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fanwork**.

* * *

 **Morning breath (12/5/18)**

Gin kept his eyes closed. When the soothing emptiness of sleep faded away, he fished in his mind for the date. It burst forth like a surge of thick lava slowly rolling towards the shore: his day off. No need to hurry today. No alarms to get up to, no schedules to meet. Only calm.

A timid cascade of sunlight warmed up his body under the thin duvet. He brushed a hand against his forehead and yawned. It felt so good to do nothing. The rush, the frenzy, the gunpowder could wait: today was his day to relax. The night before, he had hardly taken a few minutes to fall sound asleep, so exhausted he had been. But the night's sleep had not been in vain. He burst with energy and eagerness.

And something else. Something in the beating of his heart, in the pumping of his veins. Something in a warmth he knew was not to blame on the morning light. Of course, the night before he had been too tired for such a matter to cross his mind.

The blankets rustled as he rolled to one side and his body bumped into Sherry's. Opening his eyes, Gin pressed his face against her back, just at the base of her neck, and kissed the remnant of skin her pajama top did not cover.

'G'morning, sweetest,' he mumbled.

'Since when do you call me 'sweetest?''

Gin laughed and moved one arm around her waist. A warm hand held his – not pushing it away but securing it in place.

'Yes, good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?'

'Hm-hm.' She yawned and her whole body quivered and stretched against his. 'Did you?'

'Wonderfully.' He kissed her nape again.

'No surprise. I reckon you dozed off as soon as you hit the bed.'

'Yep.' He tightened his embrace. 'Too tired.' Gently, he pushed his hips against her buttocks so that Sherry could feel the raging erection between his legs. 'Missed out on your wonderful body last night.'

Sherry let out a chuckle. Her hand slid downwards between the two of them to stroke his crotch. Gin grinned and bit his lower lip. Suddenly, all those clothes they were wearing seemed to him incovinient at best.

'You know I'm 'handy' enough in those matters,' she responded. A smirk colored her voice.

'You are,' he agreed. His left hand glided downwards under her clothes. Sherry held her breath when his palm pressed against her clitoris and started grinding in circles. Her own hand had closed firmly around the bulged crotch of his pajama pants. 'Resourceful and skilled. And a joy to fuck.'

Sherry's laugh changed into a high-pitched moan as Gin's palm against her pubis gave way to the precise pressure of his fingertips. His free hand, in the meantime, pulled her top to one side for his mouth to leave a row of kisses across her neck. His pelvis thrusted against her buttocks, her hand and his clothes still between the two.

Gin could hear Sherry struggle to catch her breath when his hand left her crotch. With a smirk, he seized both her thighs and, pushing them apart, knelt between her legs. Sherry sat up briefly to roll down and take off her pants and panties. Gin chuckled.

'That's quite straightforward of an invitation,' he remarked.

Sherry chuckled too. 'Says the one to grope me first thing in the morning. Now, are we going to fuck or what?'

Gin grinned and raised her hips to his mouth. His lips caught hold of Sherry's clitoris and then retreated.

'I hope your pussy won't mind my morning breath.'

'Oh, shut up and get on with it!'

Gin's grin widened. He raised his head from between Sherry's legs and looked her in the eye. 'Is that a way to talk to your lover?' he rebuked her jokingly. 'What's the magic word?'

Sherry smirked.

'C'mon, you're itching to eat me out. You know you are. And, besides,' Sherry's own hands moved to lift her top, revealing her breasts. Gin felt his erection harden, 'you have quiet a view from up there, don't you?'

Widening his grin further, Gin plunged his face into Sherry's crotch. His own heartbeat paced up as he started to lap and suck and grind against the wet folds. His gaze flew alternatively from Sherry's flushed face to her breasts, which swayed back and forth from the thrust of her own pelvis against his mouth.

He quickened the pace of his tongue and her smile widened. The sound of her moans and panting breath alone helped pump the blood more and more aggressively into his erection. His fingertips dived into her skin to secure her thighs at each side of his head. The warmth of her groins bathed his entire face, bringing him even closer to climax. He speeded up and pressed his tongue harder against Sherry's crotch.

'Oh, fuck!' Sherry cried out. 'I'm… I'm going to…'

A high-pitched, broken shriek finished the sentence for her and her body tensed. Relishing in her orgasm, Gin buried his face between her legs so as to muffle the loud moan that flew from his own lips as he, too, climaxed.

When the pleasure faded out, Gin let go of Sherry's legs. The pounding of his heart in his ears seemed to aim to rival with the panting breaths coming from him and Sherry. He dropped face up onto the bed. The wetness between his legs felt pleasantly warm…

He sat up.

'Oh, fuck!'

He jumped off the bed.

'What is it?' Sherry's drowsy voice asked behind his back.

'I've come.'

'Yeah, I noticed.'

'In my pants.'

There was a silence. Gin patted the crotch of his pajama pants and sighed in relief. Nice and dry. He guessed the same would not be true for his underwear.

A quiet chortle started behind his back, gradually rising in volume in a matter of seconds. He turned. Sherry lay on the bed, laughing shamelessly at the top of her lungs.

'You're laughing?' he exclaimed in shock. Sherry looked him in the eye but kept laughing. Gin closed the distance between them in one stride and sat down at one side of the bed. 'Don't laugh at me!' he protested, only half feigning his embarrassment. To his surprise, she obeyed.

'Oh, c'mon…' she retorted, a wide grin still lingering on her lips. 'It's fun. You can't deny it.'

'Okay, it is,' he admitted.

'You should have taken them off.'

'Yes, I should.'

'So?'

'So what?'

Sherry held his stare. The auburn of her hair framed her face against the messy, cream-colored bedsheets. She bit her lip.

'Why don't you take them off?'

Gin smirked. Gently, he leaned on the bed and placed a soft peck on her forehead. He rested his lower lip on her brow.

'Let's have breakfast first,' he suggested. The taste of her sweat rolled down his tongue as he spoke. 'What do you say to that? And I want us to brush our teeth, too.' He chuckled. 'Your pussy didn't mind my morning breath, but I do mind yours.'

Sherry snorted. Her hands slid at each side of his jaw and her lips pressed against his throat.

'Sounds good.'

* * *

 **A/N:**

I had this idea (GinSherry morning sex featuring cunnilingus after Gin wakes up rather horny) quite out of the blue on Saturday. I had to study (I'm sitting my finals in June) but also missed writing (I have been too busy studying in the last months – this is the final year of my Bahelor's degree!) and liked the idea and felt inspired to actually write the fic… so I did write it. I hope you like it!


End file.
